galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment Future -3-
1- Lt. Claudia Moore grabbed her gear bag and followed the others down the ramp of the D 20 shuttle. She was the only one wearing Navy black. The others were marines in full battle gear and four beings in beige colored uniforms of the Science Corps. Her transfer orders included a briefing on the environmental conditions, but she was still unprepared for the billowing dust and the heat, that hit her like a fist as she went past the force field curtain and stepped into the glaring light. The Marines before her stomped onto a wheeled tough looking contraption. A turbine howled into higher rotations and the massive Marine vehicle started rolling away kicking up even more of the yellowish dust that obscured everything and turning the two suns in the sky into pale discs. The four scientists, in their beige uniforms looked like insubstantial ghosts even standing only about eight meters away. One of them was from Archa, his huge spider shape in the boiling dust was actually quite disturbing. An even more frightening shape moved through the dust. It was huge, but she recognized the big shape to be a Boloth. In her estimate this one was at least 30 meters long and 12 meters high. Of course it must have been Dr. Cybur one of the few Boloths that eagerly travelled. The massive Union Citizen made a nearby Pertharian look small. She watched the Scientists climb onto the back of the Boloth. That made sense, why having a transport vehicle when they could rely on a Boloth? The Shuttle behind her closed its ramp and climbed back into the sulfuric colored sky, kicking up even more dust. She felt completely lost when she saw a tall humanoid shape approaching her. The shape became clearer and revealed a fierce looking Dai Warrior complete with swords on his back. Instead of a dark red Dai armor, this one wore a black uniform and instead of the Clan Glyph at the center of his weapon harness that criss crossed his chest was the Union Flag. He wore a filter mask before most of his face, but she could see his yellow eyes behind transparent goggles. She remembered the jokes and stories from the Academy about the Dai ;and the old Terran phrase of handsome devil was getting a whole new meaning with most of the Dai Than now being Union members. She had not met a Dai in person yet, but her female friends at the Academy all swooned for these former space pirates. He was tall and muscular and she had to admit he radiated masculinity in a raw and powerful way that made her flush despite her situation and all the new impressions. He said. “Good afternoon Lieutenant Moore and welcome to Avondur, and the very center of the Universe, I am Per-Hi. Commander of this perhaps most unusual Union Outpost.” “Sir, I am sorry for my tardy arrival, but the first two shuttles from the Gate Train were filled to the last seat.” The dust started to settle a little and slowly more features of the surroundings became visible. The small landing area was surrounded by a low primitve wall of yellowish rocks. She heard the din of thousand voices and beyond that rock wall and in the direction from where the Dai had come, roofs of dusty tents, and primitive buildings as far as she could see. To the opposite direction a featureless desert with an undefinable horizon that lost itself in the dusty haze. Everything she could see was covered with a thick layer of yellowish dust that had the consistency of Talcum powder. An alien space ship was sitting on its landing gear not far from where the Union shuttle had been. The Dai handed her a dust mask with attached goggles and said. “It is quite alright, Lt.Moore. That you are two hours late isn’t all that important after a trip of 65 million light years. You are briefed about the local conditions?” She put on the mask and nodded. “Yes Sir, but I think the briefing was a little on the light side.” He sighed . “Let us go to the Compound. I am sure we can fill the gaps in a more agreeable environment. Just follow me and do not talk to anyone, do not react or response to whatever is said. Regardless if it is insulting or offensive, you did get that part of the briefing right?” “Yes Sir.” She followed the tall Dai to a gap in the circular wall and they stepped into a busy, apparently primitive market. The market was crowded with beings of many shapes and sizes. Some were humanoid but it appeared humanoid shapes were in the minority, some of the non humanoids looked familiar, most however did not resemble any species she knew. As diverse as the beings were so were their clothing and gear. A few sported modern, sophistacted looking armor and weapons while others wore anachronistic armor paired with swords, clubs and spears. The only common theme was that they all were armed. The tent stalls offered wares and food in a staggering variety. The smells ranged from heavenly scents to gag reflex inducing stenches. The path that sneaked between the tents was wide enough for a Boloth, but unpaved and littered with trash and fecal matter. The Dai was walking fast and purposeful and the merchants and customer crowds mingling between the stalls made way. The path leading from the simple landing pad now widened into a market square of sorts There merchants and dealers sold beasts of burden, caged monsters and slaves! There was no mistake, these chained beings were sentient. Her hands clenched into fists. This most miserable practice of enslaving sentient beings had just been eliminated in the M-0 Galaxy, at least for the known part of it. With the fall of the Kermac and the end of the Galactic Council, the Freespace treaty became null and void and Union battle ships could freely move, hunting pirates and cleanse pirate nests and slave trading markets, not that there were many customers for slaves left. What was left of the Togar Empire joined the Union. The Karthanian first Engineer, awake after many millenia had sent a delegation to Pluribus just about a month ago requesting Karthanian membrship, both societies once relied on slaves, but seeing this practice here was quite disturbing to her. While she felt sorry for these chained beings , with what appeared to be price tags attached to their bodies. She observed a bird like creature haggling with two large bipedal beings over the sale of a sad looking pinkish colored being; as she followed the Dai walking by that slave dealers stall, she saw two humans. The anatomy was correct , there was no mistake. As the chained and naked humans noticed herm they raised their hands as much as they could yelled. “Union Officers, we a re citizens! Help us!” She was already on the move,with her hand on the butt of her sidearm to question this dealer for this audacity and free the slaves when the hand of the Dai fell heavy on her shoulder. “ Lieutenant Moore, do not act or even respond to these slaves and keep following me!” “Sir, these are Union Citizens. Regardless where we are , regardless the conditions here, they are the reason we wear this uniform. We are required by law to assist.” “We are very far from Union Fleets and resources. Now follow me, and not another word and that is an order.” It took all her will power to make a few more steps. Again the human slaves called for help and their voices reflected their losing hope as they saw the Union officers walk on. She was about to disregard the Dai officer. “Sir you are my superior officer, but you are Dai, maybe Terran Humans mena little to you. I took an oath to...” Before she could do anything else, the Dai grabbed her , slung her over his shoulder and carried her away. He was very strong, she could feel his rock hard muscles underneath his leather armor, but she was not helpless. She was a trained Union Officer and she was from Earth, not exactly a very exotic place, but she was Terran through and through. Ancient Terran anger started boiling in her No Terran acknowledged even the existence of this “collective” emotion they all had in common, Sir, unhand me at once and let me do what must be done, or by God I will take steps..” Luckily the Dai had reached his destination. A sand stone and mud brick building complex with a high wall and the Union Flag projected into the air above it. Two Marines in Atlas Battle Suits guarding the gate and two more sitting behind tripod mounted weapons to the left and right on top of the wall. Without letting her go , the Dai said to two men in brown Cloaks they encountered right at the heavily reinforced gate. “There are two Union Citizens in the latest assortment of Kalich the Sorrow.” One of the cloaked beings was quite short in stature and reached only to the Commander's waist. She had to twist and struggle to see what was going on, the Dai's arm pressed her even tighter and she felt like caught in the steel grip of a robot. However as the short being raised his head she recognized a Golden underneath the hood The Golden also held up a heavy looking small leather bag and said . “We know Commander, that is why Lt. Jif and I are on our way.” The other being, as tall as the commander turned enough. He was a four armed Attike-Tak one of the legendary almost mystical warriors of the Attikan Commonwealth. Without further words the unlikely duo disapeared into the crowds Only now and past the gate did the Commander drop her off his shoulders and growled at her as she struggled to get up. ”If you ever again disobey an order of mine, I send you wrapped like a Nul Sausage and per Union mail back to where ever you came from.” “Sir, I am an Officer. I have a moral obligation to evaluate each and every order given. Our uniforns and oaths require us to assist those Union citizens, even if we have to go against the whole planet.” The Dai Commander stuck his gloved finger right before her eyes. “As an officer you are also obligated to follow orders . Only act it with all information possible before you make a decision to disobey a direct order!” She swallowed hard and realized that she could be moments away from a trip to the brig and perhaps a court martial. He was not done and still kept his gloved finger hovering before her eyes. “I am going to forget what just happened, but I won't be so forgiving about the fact, that you accused me of race bias.” He relaxed his stance and waved his hand. “Now get yourself situated, your are scheduled for duty as of Oh-nine hundred tomorrow and before that you and me will have a long talk!” The Dai turned on his heel and left her standing there in the middle of a small court yard, behind her the tall wall and the gate and before her a four story building complex made of rough hewn stone and mud bricks. She estimated the yard to be about hundred meters wide and fifty deep, the ground was smooth Duro-Crete. A pair of S-10 robots in sandy camouflage pattern paint used vacuum suction devices to gather the fine dust. She sighed deeply and hoped the Commander would not go by the book. She knew she had and impulsive streak and no matter the rigid Academy training, she could not deny the fact that she was a woman and sometimes reacted to her feelings, before she had a chance to think. There was a a door to the left, leading into a mud brick building, that had no real straight corners. It was glued right to the inside of this fortress like wall, upon which she saw marines patrolling in full Atlas Suits . A chirpy voice interrupted her musings. “Welcome to Avondur , Lt. Moore . I am Petty Officer Brener .” It took her a second to find the source of the voice, a maybe forty centimeter tall Holdian. A pelted being with a long snout, pretty much looking like a very large Terran rat walking on its hind legs and wearing its version of a black fleet uniform. She acknowledged the petty officer with a nod and said. “Thank you Mr. Brener .” “Do you want me to show you to your quarters or would you want the grand tour?” “To be honest I am feeling a little lost, so the grand tour would be grand tour. “ The small Petty Officer spread his arms. “T|his is locally called the Estresa Compoun, as it onc belonged to a rich citty lord named Estresa.. It is one of eighteen such compounds in thus city. It is the largest and most central. It was taken over by the Union about seven years ago..” He pointed to the mud brick lean on. “That door leads to the lower levels and the Marine barracks. We have 200 marines here and if I am correct we are going to get 400 more. The Navy is represented with 60 members and the Army has 200 Engineers deployed.” He held out his four four fingered hand and pointed at each individualy. “Then there is the Science Corps. Two NAVINT officers and a PSI Corps man.” He concluded his little speech pointing at the main building. “This is what we call the Burg. Maybe it is best I show you to your quarters now. The yard is going to be busy in a short while.” She thanked the Petty Officer and added. “You have been here long?” “Yes , I was with the first advance deployment abut seven Years ago.” She follwed him to central door of the main building, made of solid wood planks and iron strips. “Then I assume you will soon return to Holdia and Union Space?” “I am Dolbran, not Hodian, Ma'am. Somewhat related but a different species and no I extended for another five years. This is a crazy place, but very interesting,” The squeaky voice Dolbran with Petty Officer rank had showed her to a room high under the roof of the ancient, looking building. On the outside it looked like a construct made by a P50 society, rough stone and mud walls on the outside. . Inside however the walls were covered with Union Dura plast, gleaming floors and soft indirect lighted walls. A small mechanical IBT has taken her to the top floor and the Dolbran had walked her to the end of a long very narrow corridor. “Here is your room, Lt. Moore. It is human female appointed, as much as possible as we don’t have Vari-Form furniture in every room yet.” She smiled. “It will do, Petty Officer.” The Dolbran nose twitched.” This is a very special room by the way. It was used by former Captain Olafson.” “You mean...THAT Olafson, the one from the Tigershark? “Yep Erica Olafson has slept here, but back then this wasn’t a Union installation and no one back home even knew this place existed, but rumors have it she had an argument with the former owner and thus gained poession of this pace.” Claudia put her bag down and the Dolbran said. “Need help with that? The lockers are not robotic and not even Auto sort..” She shook her head, “No I will manage,” The fur covered Petty Officer pointed through the open door to the IBT. “We have a small Navy XChange in the basement and after the supplies from the Train come down they will be stocked again.” “Maybe later, I am in a hurry. I need to change and see the Commander. I made a terrible first impression and want to remedy that, besides I am eager to find out the details of my assigment.” “Ma'am you have at least 10 hours before the Commander is available. He just left for the Gate Train to receive new equipment.” Claudia did not know if she should feel angry at that. “He didn’t tell me.” The Dolbran spread his hands. “He told me to tell you, besides he did not plan to go, but when he heard they also have Karhi-Wolf fighters, not even ten Pertharians could have kept him down here. You know how it is with Dai and fighter craft.” Claudia had actually no idea since the Commander was the first Dai she ever met , but she nodded anyway.”Did he leave any orders?” “Yes, get situated, take a bath or a swim and and relax, under now circumstance are you to leave the compound.” She nodded again and the small Dolbran went to the door. “Again welcome to Avondur, Lieutenant.” After the Dolbran had left she went to the big window and looked outside. A dust brown town of stone and mud buildings and an ocean of tents and awnings sprawled in every direction. She could see the desert beyond and a mountain range in the far distance. It appeared that the Union Compound was among the biggest with the tallest building. From her vantage point she could see the front gate and the high wall that surrounded the compound. She watched as the Golden and the Attike-Tak came back, herding not only the two human, bur from the looks of it all slaves back through the gate. They all were still tied together , but after they passed the gates. There were marines, enlisted personnel, med techs and robots. The two naked union citizens were separated and covered with blankets then guided through that side door. Robots set up tables and the other slaves were processed. It appeared it was a regular routine. She sighed loudly and cursed her own impulsiveness. The Commander must have a terrible impression of her. Maybe it was a good thing he was busy up there with the gate train and forgot about her conduct. She took a long shower, changed into a new uniform and put her things into the provided closet and chest of drawers. She had found room for everything except for her gear bag. She liked it neat, so she looked around for a place to put it out of sight. The bed was non Veri-matic and there was room under the bed. She went to her knees and looked under the bed, it was not as immaculate clean as she expected it to be for a Union installation , there was dust. She conemplated to reprimand the Dolbran. After allthe the Petty Officer should have directed his staff to clean under the bed as well. There even was an object...another Gear bag. She being a woman and a Terran one at that, making her one of the most curious beings in the Universe . She pulled the Gear bag out, it was one of the old style ones. The name in the name tag window read E. Olafson 1082320-O-5434. Could it be? There were many rumors and legends about this mysterious Union Fleet Officer than there was any real information It was her who discovered this net of ancient gates that connected many, perhaps even every Galaxy of the Virgo Cluster and beyond. She opened the bag , there was some kind of leathery garment, a belt boots and an old TKU. It didn’t look like a Union Uniform, but it was incredibly soft. “System access.” “Good afternoon, Lt. Moore. I am Aladdin the Compound AI what can I do for you?” “Current whereabouts of E. Olafson Service number1082320-O-5434.” “I am sorry Lt. Moore, your current security clearance is not sufficient to access this information.” “I have personal affects for that person here. Can they be sent to her?” “This would require revealing information, inaccessible to you at present. This system suggests you send the Items to Fleet Command, attention Admiral of the Fleet.” “Thank you Aladdin.” She put on a fresh uniform and decided to familiarize herself with the surroundings and also find the Officer’s mess. Meanwhile in a tent not to far from the Union Compound --’’’-- Kallich the Sorrow was somewhat humanoid, he had two arms , two legs and a head with two eyes. But he also had a long tail and was covered from beak to talon clawed feet with a feathery fluff. O an earthen color. He was about as tall as a human and at the moment he sat inside his tent next to an open entrance flap; and counted the large round Iridium Coins stamped with strange letters and a what the new comers called the Union Flag . Even though they were among the more recent newcomers, they were wealthy and their Iridium was pure. They had also became his best customers, they purchased every slave he dragged across the desert, even the weak and infirm. He had made four neat little coin stacks , fished one more out of the bag. It was a nice profit, but that cursed yellow skinned bastard who did the haggling, was the toughest and slickest business man he had ever dealt with, The four armed guard of that little businessman on the other hand never spoke so much as a single word, but he had seen him tear through six Altha thieves, like a blood covered Herish demon. Kallich was unable to make sense of these Unions. Avondur was the gateway and focal point of hundreds of gates and thousands of civilizations but these newcomers were different. He shrugged and stacked another coin. Just as he did man stepped in. The fact that his guards neither stopped nor announced this visitor was attest just how important and powerful this man was. The visitor wore a billowing red cape, and a segmented armor of a dark metal that molded his powerful frame almost like a second skin. It was said that no weapon could penetrate this armor. However the man's helmet had a deep split and the arrogant face beneath a ghastly fresh looking scar. This man was a Red Knight of Avondur and a direct servant of Sky masters, the musterious all powerful Tomradi. The slave trader was not pleased and quite worried as he bowed. “Immeasurable honor is bestowed upon my tent. Lord of Avondu r, The flesh made incarnation of the will of the Sky Lords . Let me call for the finest Malug and also have Timalens of the Amber hills .” His visitor did not exchange greetings or pleasantries and ignored the offerings.. “Kallich, you rotten dust crawler and peddler of lost souls , tell me about the New Comers .” “There are always New Comers on Avodur , whenever some space faring society learns of the ancient gates and activate them. They eventually also cme to Avondur, your Lordship.” “Don’t try to anger me Slave Runner . You know who I am talking about.” He snatched an Iridium Coin from Kallich’s table and stared at the stampings. “These Unions I am talking about. Their money seems genuine and they used the old Estresa Compound .” Kallich followed the movements of the Knight without taking his eyes of the coin. “Yes your Lordship, their money is genuine, pure Iridium. They have no shortage of it, from whatever region of the universe they hail. “ “What are they? A kingdom or an empire?” “I have not figured them out yet and I can’t tell you much. I have seen many different species and they all call themselves Unions. There is one of them as bigger than a Wanku , but highly sentient and ones as small as Witzklu . There are mollusks and insectoids, lizards and methane breathers and silicon based. The one that is doing business with me calls himself a Golden and the friends he always brings along this Attike-Tak , that is a very vivcious fighter.” “Five annual cycles ago, they came and you do business with them almost since then and buy your slaves.” The Red Knight touched his scar. “ I think they come from the same region as that cursed Black Velvet Pirate. Yet some of them act like soldiers and they all have much discipline, they are not Pirates. “ The Slave dealer still followed the Iridium coin the Red knight was playing with. Kallich like everyone else feared the Red Knights as they were the Enforcers of the God Like Tomradi , he did not know what this man actually wanted from him. “ Your Lordship, consider who I am. I freely give you any information and everything Iknow. I simply do not know what you are seeking.” “Those who decreed this to be the Planet of the Universe, those who placed the Gates and made this Star system the hub of all, want to know. the Tomradi are concerned about them, I am sure.” “You are far above me and know much more, but oh mighty lord. How can the Tomradi be concerned? Are they not above everyone including these Unions ?” “Of course , but I heard they are digging in the middle of the desert, do you know about that?” “Your Lordship, I know they have a camp of sorts about sixteen marches to the east. I have seen their enormous being, it looks like a veast of burden but it is sentient going out into that direction, but I do not for what purpose they are out there. It is insane if you ask me.. There is nothing there and no sane being wants to stay there. When the night falls and the Banur dig, the sands are not safe. Only the rocks and the road of ages is safe.” Kallich scratched the feathers under his beak. “I think they might just be stupid and one of the merchants sold them one of their worthless treasure maps. All they will find is misery and death.” The Red Knight turned. “Strange they might be, but there is reason in all what they do. I am certain they have a powerful master of sorets who enslaved all those different beings.” The Red Knight mused more to himself than the slave dealer. “Kallich find out what they are doing out there and I will reward you,” “To serve the Red Knights requires no rewards, Mighty Lord. I will do what I can.” “Are they interested in any particular kind of Slaves?” “They always buy every single one, even the infirm and weak. Before they came I left the weak behind in the desert, now even they are profit.” “Do they say what they do with them?” “No.” “They make them dig of course, and when the Banur feed on them they need more slaves..” A second red caped knight burst in, completely ignoring the slave dealer. “Lord Munth, another of the New Comer Vessels has arrived through the prime gate. No one has seen anything as big or long before and there is much activity, especially around the ninth planet.” “How big?” “Bigger than the Lord ship and our masters are concerned indeed.” Lord Munth put the Iridium coin into a pocket,much to the dismay of the Slaver and both Red Knights left with billowing capes and purpose in their gait. Category:Fragments